Lightning and Steel
by Padfoot Arcanine
Summary: "You are a steel type trainer, right?" Volkner asks casually, but there's a flicker of childish interest in his eyes. "Does that mean...you have a Magnemite?" VolknerJasmine, oneshot


_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own Pokemon._

_**Summary: "You are a steel type trainer, right?" Volkner asks casually, but there's a flicker of childish interest in his eyes. "Does that mean…you have a Magnemite?" VolknerJasmine, oneshot**_

_Just a little fic I thought I'd write. I haven't really had inspiration for Pokemon in a while for some reason, but now it's coming to me in droves. Hopefully this isn't too bad. I love the pair, and I hope that everyone enjoys!_

* * *

><p><strong>Lightning and Steel<strong>

* * *

><p>The murmurs of an odd visitor from Johto reach his ears soon enough.<p>

Volkner is, after all, a Gym Leader. Everything comes through him one way or another. He's almost the leader of the town of Sunyshore itself, even though he could care less about anything at the moment. All lust for life had suddenly been zapped out of him for one reason or another.

Simply put, nothing challenged him.

It was a stupid reason to have lost any zest he once had, but he figured it was better than some people's reasons. Flint was worried about him, he knew, but he couldn't bring himself to care even about that.

Which is why it was equally surprising that he decided to go check out the visitor himself.

Normally, Volkner cared about nothing. Now, however, he finds himself intrigued.

The visitor to the town was unknown to him, though he hears the people of the town are in a tizzy over her - said visitor is a girl, apparently, and spends all of her time on the beach, staring out at the waves. He hears nothing more, though most people whisper excitedly that she is a strong trainer or something or another. He never once hears her name, though, and this actually perks his interest.

It's almost like a mystery novel, figure out the identity of the strange girl from a foreign land. He wonders when he started to romanticize things, and rids himself of the sudden thought.

But when he finds himself putting a notice in front of the Gym that it would be closed for a little while and making his way down to the beach on one sunny day, he questions his motives.

He can't explain why he gets the urge to check this strange girl out for himself, but he does. Ironically, it's almost like an electric charge pulling him in that direction.

Volkner says the various niceties to the people who talk to him on the way there. His stride is purposeful, and most people seem to notice this. He arrives at the beach in a short amount of time, and immediately, he is on the lookout.

The small beach is almost empty, which is odd for such a pretty day. There is a slight chill in the air, though, but that never stopped anyone before.

However, there's one obstruction on the beach. One lone, slim figure stands at the edge of the shore, looking out into the distance. Volkner approaches her, his feet making little sound on the sand.

She doesn't seem to hear him at first, and he takes this as an opportunity to gather what he's going to say.

She doesn't allow him that - the mystery girl turns around and her face is illuminated by the setting sun.

He sees the light brown hair, the two small ponytails fashioned at the top of her head, the white dress, the slender body, and kind brown eyes.

Jasmine, Gym Leader of Olivine City, smiles at him.

The very sight of her gives him a jolt, and he looks at her with what he approximates as surprise - and he actually _feels _it. Volkner hasn't _felt _anything in the longest time, it seems, and the power of that emotion is almost enough to make him gasp aloud.

She smiles at him, "I was wondering if I'd get to see the great Volkner."

Volkner is slightly surprised at this, too. He shouldn't be, he figures, since everyone in Sunyshore knows how he is. Then he remembers that all Gym Leaders have knowledge of one another, have been briefed in their various meetings with all of Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, and Sinnoh. Which is why he recognized her on sight. The blonde trainer almost rolls his eyes at his own stupidity.

"Jasmine," he tests out her name; it feels strange on his tongue, "what brings you here?"

She looks pleased that he has recognized her, and she gives him an even brighter grin. The sight of it takes him aback, and he is startled to realize that the blood is pumping fast in his veins. "The scenery."

"Scenery?" Volkner asks, looking at her quizzically.

Jasmine nods as if that is the most obvious thing in the world. "Yes, scenery. What brings you here?"

"Curious about what visitor could cause such a stir in town," he replies.

The girl looks at him and her brown eyes soften before she turns back to the sea, "Right. Well, you have your answer."

"I guess I do."

Volkner knows this should be his time to leave, that the conversation has run its course, however short it might have been, but there's something about the sight of this girl at the edge of the ocean with her fingers buried in the fabric of her white dress, shoes off and scattered to the side so her bare toes can touch the cool water, that makes him want to stay. Makes him want to prolong the conversation. It unnerves him.

But, he takes the plunge.

"You're a steel type trainer, right?" Volkner asks casually, but there's a flicker of childish interest in his eyes. "Does that mean…you have Magnemite?"

Jasmine looks back at him, her lips parted in shock, "Uh, yeah, I do, actually…"

Now he notices the light silver chain draped around her slim waste. Several Pokeballs are attached to the chain, and he watches as her fingers subconsciously brush over one of the objects.

Awkwardly, Volkner continues, "Would you mind showing me?"

Jasmine stares at him, startled and confused at his request, and immediately Volkner feels the need to explain himself.

"Magnemite are rare in Sinnoh. I've never had the pleasure of seeing one for myself, and being an electric type trainer - "

Jasmine holds out a hand, stopping him in his tracks, before she starts chuckling. He stares at her, fighting the urge to stutter like a moron, and returns the smile, though it is slightly lopsided.

With a deft move of her fingers, she reached and unhooked the ball from her waste, releasing the Pokemon inside with a barely whispered, "Let's go, Magnemite."

In a flash of light, the Pokemon appears and chants its name a few times, settling down. Volkner looks at it in awe, and feels a slight smile cross his features. "Wow."

The Magnemite floats around its trainer before perching on her shoulder almost like a bird. The electric trainer looks on with a look of barely concealed happiness. If there was one thing that could get him out of his funk was the sight of a Pokemon he'd never had the luck to see in person before. (Surprisingly, that girl seems to have a similar effect.)

"I'm actually here to train this little guy." Jasmine explains, smiling, "I thought being in a city with electric type trainers would help. I plan on taking my Magnemite to Mt. Coronet later, maybe a while after its evolved - I've always found Magnezone to be very interesting and I wanted to add it to my party."

The Magnemite seems to like this prospect, chiming its name several times in succession.

"Well, that sounds completely reasonable." Volkner says, watching as the Magnemite floats closer, examining him for a moment before going back to its trainer.

"Yeah, I took my vacation to come do this," Jasmine blushes, and the color looks lovely on her light skin. "Hopefully, I won't be too much longer. I know how much the trainers in Johto want to get in the Gym."

Volkner chuckles, "I can see where the problem would be."

Jasmine smiles at him, "Yes."

The sun was setting, and Volkner feels the need to get back to his Gym. Jasmine's talk about the status of her own Gym has made him anxious, though the time the Gym closes was in just forty five minutes.

"I guess I need to get back to the Gym…" Volkner trails off, stuffing his hands in his pockets and looking off across the blue expanse of water in front of him. Something hits him, then, "Where are you staying, anyway?"

"The hotel," Jasmine jabs a thumb at the large expanse of rock jutting out from behind him.

"Ah, right."

"I'll be here tomorrow, most likely." The invitation was in those simple words, and Volkner found himself unable to ignore it.

Volkner nods, and for once, he smiles and means it. The action causes Jasmine to blush a faint color of pink, and she looks back at the ocean, the Magnemite flitting around her.

"Maybe I'll be here, too."

After he says that, Volkner turns silently and leaves the beach behind him, but not before a final, lingering look at this strangely enigmatic woman.

Yes, Volkner decides, he would be back tomorrow.

* * *

><p><em><strong>End.<strong>_

_Nothing much, I know, but I really love this pairing and I had this scene in my head and I just wanted to get it out! Haha. I hope everyone enjoyed reading this and I would really like it if y'all left a review. It would mean a lot. Thanks so much for reading!_


End file.
